Babies
by ILikeGoldfish XD
Summary: Every country has grouped together for a new relative. Each nation will play with a bunch of baby countries and find their perfect match. There are newborns, babies, toddlers, infants and young kids (Hopefully 13 and younger, they may grow older). Create your baby and read the story! *Insert happiness* T for mild swearing and violence!
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Throughout our time… There have been many great nations… They have risen, and fallen. Some are older than others and some still around today. The ones that have survived to the 21st century are stuck in the olden days and fight over anything. But if there were new, baby countries, would anything get better? Or worse? Could it be a change humans are looking for? Or something that'll bring them to an end? People have always dreamed of building their own nation. Some have been successful…

**A/N: Ok I need some baby countries so could some people please review some. I need at least up to 45 and the minimum is 15 before I can continue. So please I beg you. **

**P.s. I have come up with only 4 so I need more. Your characters should have a name, age, date of birth, traits and personality. Also they are babies, toddlers, infants and little kids so try keeping it young.**

**Thank you **


	2. BNU Meeting

All the countries walked into the meeting room. They sat down in their seats to discuss issues. Germany started the meeting with "Anyone with important issues please stand". Anyone who needed to talk all stood at the same time. They said whatever was important and sat down once said. Finally, Germany walked to the door that was apparently knocking and opened it. There was a woman with a bunch of equipment. Germany let her in and took her to the front. She set up the stuff and displayed a slide show. "Hello, I am Maria from Baby Nations United (Also known as BNU) and I would like to offer all the older countries a great opportunity!" they all tuned in to this opportunity "The BNU takes care of any new baby nations and helps them grow. Unfortunately these days there are too many of them and it is hard to give them the love, care and affection they diserve. We would like for you to get to know some baby nations and take one or more home with you and raise them properly. We will bring them all in, in a few days. So when they are here, play with them and organize some activities and games so you can make friends or relatives. There are no payments but you have to sign a few sheets and receive a certificate. We hope you make great friends and family members." She finished talking and put on the slide shows and a few videos while some countries talked and watched. They couldn't wait!

**A/N: Yay a chapter completed! Make sure to submit a baby! The countries are excited! I need heaps to make another so please tell many people about this! And when you post the name, make sure it is the name of the nation, but you can also add their human name if you wish. **

**Can't wait!**


	3. The day has finally come!

The day has finally come. All the countries set up activities of all interests for the kids to play with. England set up storytelling, plays and a cooking/baking area. America bought cakes, a play gym and toys. Germany, Italy, Japan, Sweden, Finland and France went out to buy some baby furniture, food, clothes and anything a baby would need. They all set up and did some sought of activity. There were even sports like soccer, football, miniature hockey etc. It was going to be tons of fun. Once everything was set up, they made sure everything was safe and there were no hazards. Once organized, they stood at the door grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was excited about a new friend, sibling or child. It would be a fantastic generation of little nations. After about an hour, the door opened and a whole bunch of little kids ran in. There were so many. There were some really old ones and some really young ones. It was to be fun.

**A/N: Alright I am making my own, some people have made some and I still need more. Make as many babies as you like.**

**I will accept up to the age of 10 and have SOME exceptions to 15. I'm just that generous lol!**

**So submit as many as you want, there is tons of room so don't be nervous I am friendly.**


	4. Fun, plays, cooking and stars

All the kids ran through the door. Some were young and were carried. They were so cute.

They ran around everywhere. First up they did drawing and painting with China, Japan and Italy. All the other walked around to watch them draw pictures. While Italy was walking around with Romano since it was Japans turn to teach, they both noticed two little ones drawing very well for a young age. The girl with long reddish hair and a cute curl was drawing a cute little lizard "That is a cute lizard" Italy complimented "babababababa" she babbled. Italy laughed and looked at the information tag attached to her yellow jumpsuit. It read

_Nation: Itovia_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 8 months_

_DOB: 4__th__ November_

_Traits: Reddish hair, orange-yellow eyes, white skin, has an Italian curl._

_Personality: Loves to eat, especially pasta, pizza and lasagna. She is a talented artist and loves drawing. She spends time with her friends and twin brother Itovio. They play many games together. They both own two twin baby dears they rescued from a wolf. They usually work together although she is the cheery one. She loves her best friend Luintenit very much and her older twin Lanboni. Luintenit has fought against Itovia before but naturally became friends._

He put down the tag. "What a cute name!" her eyes glowed with adorableness and she laughed. Romano watched the little boy next to Itovia. He was painting a wolf and him holding sword. He looked around to see Romano. He gave him a dirty look and turned to Italy and threw a paintbrush at him "Dadadadaadada!" he screamed. Romano read the tag on his green jumpsuit. It read

_Nation: Itovio_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 8 months_

_DOB: 4__th__ of November_

_Traits: Reddish brown hair (Like Romano's), (opened) orange-yellow eyes, white skin, has an Italian curl._

_Personality: Loves to eat pizza, lasagna and pasta. He is good at art. He usually spends time with Itovia or big brother Planiciphor. He plays many games with Itovia. He and his sister both own twin baby dears whom they rescued from a wolf. They usually work together although he is the grumpy one. He doesn't like Luintenit very much._

He let go of the tag. He discussed with Italy about the twins. Soon they felt a tug at the bottom of their pants. They looked down and they were both their watching them. They picked them up and went to Maria.

Next they had cooking and baking. All the kids went to the kitchen. One baby made caramel treats, another backed a cake and Itovia and Itovio made pasta together. All the countries were greatly impressed with all the babies' talent. They checked some more of the tags.

There was

_Nation: Luintenit_

_Age: 9 months_

_Gender: Female_

_Traits: White hair, ice blue eyes, pale cold skin_

_Personality: She is nice and helpful but can be mean at times and can easily become sad, grumpy, angry etc. her mood always changes. She loves animals and usually helps his brother on his farm and vise versa. She also helps other farmers and people with animals and even wild animals. She like polar bears too. She will always be there for a friend, but never for an enemy. She displays affection shyly and is shy._

_Her country is covered by snow but she loves it like that._

_Nation: Lanboni_

_Age: 9 months_

_Gender: male_

_Traits: Dirty blonde hair, orange eyes, tanned skin._

_Personality: Always happy and rarely get in a bad mood. He always defends the right people, especially his twin sister Luintenit. He also loves animals and loves garden. He always makes his farm, crops and animals in top quality. He helps his sibling with their animals and farms. Unfortunately he is poor, but is still happy and doesn't worry. He likes to play with other countries like to play with Aquillius, Luintenit, Bellum and his pet baby bull, Chili. His country is hot but sometimes gets cool weather ._

_Nation: Albania_

Gender: Boy

Human name: Edon Vandoren (The last names can be changed if you want to)

Age: he's just a baby barely able to sit up.

Birthday: February 26

Personality: It's hard to figure out his personality at such a young age but he seems quiet and easygoing.

_Looks: he has Curly sandy blonde hair that falls around his face. his eyes are light hazel and his skin is sun kissed. He has some light freckles over his nose.  
_

_Nation: Luxembourg_

Gender: Girl

Name: Aura Winters

.Age: She is a toddler but can almost completely take care of herself, or so she thinks

Birthday: April 6

Personality: She's spunky and wants to do everything by herself, she is determined to become a strong nation

Appearance: She has very pale skin that contrast greatly with her pure black hair that falls to her mid back in waves. She has a heart shaped birth on her left cheek and her eyes are pure bright blue.

_Nation:Singapore_

Gender: Male

Human name: Dato Li (or Li Dato if you're doing Asian order)

Age: he is about one, he can crawl and is learning to walk and talk.

Birthday: December 18

Appearance: He has the Asian complexion most similar to Korea's. His eyes are forest green and his hair is short and dark brown, in a similar cut to Japan's

_Nation: Fiji_

Gender: Girl

Human name: Sapphire Willows

Age: She is just a infant and needs a lot of care still

Birthday: June 25

Personality: Even at a young age she has a strong personality. She's strong and happy she likes cheering up others as best as she can.

Appearance: Her skin is darker and her eyes are pure dark blue. Her hair is pure black and is straight as a pin and falls to her chin. She has a birthmark on her right ankle of a dolphin

_Country Name: Bellum (made up hope you don't mind if you do I'll change it)  
Human Name: Ludwig Hunter  
Gender: Male  
Age: 5  
Date of birth: October 6th, 2007  
Traits: Olive tone skin, brown hair with curl on left side, brown eyes.  
Personality: Rude, his country is currently a warrior society so even at a young age he shows signs of that in his personality, always ready for fight._

_Country Name: Aquillius (Again made up)  
Human Name: Polaris Hunter  
Gender: Male  
Age: 5  
Date of birth: October 6th, 2007  
Traits: Olive tone skin, blond hair with curl on left side, blue eyes.  
Personality: He is Bellum's twin brother. Unlike Bellum though he is happy and cheerful at all times. He is also very protective of his older brother. His country is set up to be a trading and farming country though currently no one knows how to farm anything and his people are dying._

_Country Name: Aurum (again made up)  
Human Name: Alexandria Marina  
Gender: Female  
Age: 7  
Date of Birth: November 11th, 2005  
Traits: Curly long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin.  
Personality: She is constantly depressed which is a lot for a 7 year old. Though if you do end up cheering her up she has the prettiest smile anyone has ever seen. In her country it is almost nothing but rain and snow which makes her miserable. Her country is known for mining, lumber, and farming._

_Nation: Kingdom of Vikesland (Whom is a micronation)  
Name: Christopher Boydston  
Gender: Male  
Age: 8  
DOB: January 1st  
Traits: Wavy shoulder length blonde hair and violet eyes.  
Personality: Christopher is a very confident person and is always determined to do what he believes in._

_Nation: Serbia  
Name: Ada Matzenbacher  
Gender: Female  
Age: 4  
DOB: August 6th  
Traits: Short blonde hair and reddish brown eyes.  
Personality: Very calm and collected. She does not play well with others though._

_Nation: Slovenia  
Name: Mikkel Haeys  
Gender: Male  
Age: 6  
DOB: June 25th  
Traits: Short brown hair, Green eyes, pale skin.  
Personality: Cannot stay still for more than an hour unless he is fast asleep. He needs to be constantly moving or else he will go crazy._

_Age: 10  
date of birth: Feb 18  
personality: really hyper, super childish, utterly clueless and usually hungry also likes cooking!  
appearance: brown hair pale green eyes also glasses  
extra: is easily I mean really easily distracted, doesn't like guys , doesn't like heat, likes cold ,hates anything that makes people drunk, never ever will wear a dress or skirt ever, oh 1 thing is very annoying and like to beat up people who insult my friends  
nation: Donowia  
_

_Nation: Astrinia_

_DOB: 5__th__ of May_

_Age: 9_

_Gender: Female_

_Traits: Night-black, silky hair; Honey colored eyes and white skin._

_Personality: Very spacey and is absent minded. She loves anything about space and is the holder of number 1 astral-sciences. She often daydreams and likes to sleep. But she also likes to be active, is VERY intelligent, and likes building space models and electronics and any animal that can fly besides insects._

_Nation: Libertia_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 3_

_DOB: 5__th__ of July_

_Traits: Bright blonde hair that has locks at the ends, emerald green eyes, tanned skin_

_Personality: She believes in freedom of speech and actions. She does whatever she likes and doesn't obey instructions from other countries. She loves money and America and likes to make friends with everybody although that doesn't always work out for her._

_Nation: Catholia_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 12_

_DOB: 6__th__ of June_

_Traits: Black bob cut, sapphire blue eyes and white skin._

_Personality: She is pure catholic and loves god. She doesn't support any other religion in the world. She never sins and always helps people and is generous. She loves donating to charity and feeds poor countries and people who are suffering. She reads the whole bible every day and prays at the right times. She loves her pet dove and Christiania since their religions are alike._

_Nation: Christialia_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 13_

_DOB: 1__st__ of February _

_Traits: Blonde hair, sun kissed skin, turquoise eyes._

_Personality: Passionate about his religion, he reads one chapter of his bible every day. He has a huge liking for Catholia since their religions are almost the same. He likes olives, white, clouds and fluffy things. He showers his pet rooster with love and will try to get everyone Catholic or Christian and yells at people who aren't/refuse the religion._

_Nation: Nascosna_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 10 months_

_DOB: 15__th__ of January _

_Traits: Light brown hair, brown eyes, tanned._

_Personality: Mean and doesn't have many friends. She truly hates Luintenit and they constantly bully each other. She likes the beach, red and socializing even if they aren't friends._

_Nation: Valenitus_

_Age: 1_

_DOB: 10__th__ of December_

_Traits: Dark-chocolate brown hair, red eyes, pale skin._

_Personality: Quiet and mysterious. Barely talks but can get angry easily. He likes girls and is always kind to them unless they are nasty to him, friends or people he likes. But he truly loves Luinenit. He likes cooking, thinking and talking with close people._

_Nation: Jelliace_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 2_

_DOB: 2__nd__ of November_

_Traits: Choc brown hair, violet eyes, white skin._

_Personality: Loves fashion, perfume, gourmet and anything beautiful. Good friends with Luintenit and takes good care of her. She is very independent but still relies on others. She loves French culture and is very similar to France. She loves the color and flower lilac, goldfish and horses._

_Nation: Planiciphor_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 9 ½ months_

_DOB: 6__th__ of August_

_Traits: Blonde hair, yellow eyes, white skin._

_Personality: Shy, quiet and really nice. Is independent and doesn't rely on anyone. He likes girls, cats, dogs, yellow, pink and candy._

_Nation: Finlandia_

_Name: Sofia Vainamoinen_

Age: 2

Date of birth: January 12,2012

Traits: Brown eyes,Tan skin,Violet eyes

Personality: She's cheerful and sweet but can get angered if someone says something about her and has some bit of physical strength. She has a quiet but sweet counterpart that she sticks with all the time.

They liked all their personalities. They tasted the foods and watched a movie. The babies all fell asleep so they were all put to bed.

(Sometime later)

The babies all woke up. They were fed, changed and reclothed. Maria showed them how to care for them properly when it was at a certain time. They started crafting. Luintenit and Lanboni had stars and animals stuck all over them and were giggling at each other. Valenitus watched Luintenit. He made a safari picture. Germany was just about to sip his beer but it was knocked out of his hand and spilt on his suit and the carpet. He looked over and saw Donowia with some random arrow "Beer is bad! It makes you drunk!" she yelled and ran off. The other countries laughed at him and he watched his precious beer soak into the carpet.

Then they did a play. England was the narrator. They dressed into costumes and got ready "Once apon a time there was a pretty princess who lived in a big beautiful palace" Jelliace came out as a princess, Valenitus the king, Itovia the queen and Itovio the prince "She lived with her mother the queen, her father the king and her brother the prince. They had lots of knights" Planiciphor, Bellum, Lanboni, Kingdom of Vikesland and Singapore steped out as knights except for Singapore who was wearing an asian warrior outfit. Everyone awed and laughed at him. The sleeves where to long and the shirt was like a dress "There were a lot of villagers too!" Donowia, Finlandia, Nascosna, Christialia, Catholia, Libertia and Aquillia stepped out in villager clothes "The royals always told the knights and villagers what to do" Valenitus shouted "Find me a golden ring and fetch me a feast for 1000 kings" everyone ran off to obey orders. They returned with a fake ring and food. They pretended to eat the meal. Then there was a big crash and backround noises America made. Suddenly everyone else came out is dragon costumes "The village was attacked by dragons!" England exclaimed. The dragons roared and the knights fought them off. Bellum hit Fiji over the head and she started to cry. Aquillia told him to be gentle but he refused. Donowia helped the knights fight. The dragons stole the princess and flew away "Oh no!" she cried Singapore threw (fake) weapons at the dragon. Once the princess was gone the king said "Who ever finds the princess will get 1 million dollars". Bellum and Singapore set out to find the princess. They fought the dragons. Singapore was killed (only in the play) and Bellum save the princess "Will you marry me princess?" he asked "Oui" she replied. Then they lived happily ever after "An den dey had babies!" Shouted Louxembourg. Everyone laughed and clapped.

(Sometime later)

All the countries picked their babies

Luxembourg-Germany

Albania-Greece

Singapore-Thailand

Fiji-Australia

Bellum-Austria

Aquillius-Hungary

Luintenit-Prussia

Lanboni-Prussia

Aurum-Russia

Vikesland-Canada

Serbia-Greece

Libertia-America

Slovenia-Croatia

Astrinia-England

Catholia-Christialia (As nations, they are old enough to look after themselves, believe it or not)

Nasosna-Stayed with Maria unfortunately

Valenitus-Sweden

Jelliace-France

Planiciphor-Poland

Itovia-Italy

Itovio-Romano

Donowia-Belarus

Finlandia-Finland

**A/N: Ok, this chapter sucks, but don't worry. I promise it will get better. It just needs time. So, anyways. Please, please, please bear with me! And please keep reviewing characters and compliments/possible improvements/criticism. Criticism will probably make me upset but whatever, it's a world of free speech. Prussia only got two babies because they refuse to separate and had a tantrum about it. Sorry if the matches aren't to perfection. The reason this chapter is so bad is because it was just a fun day for the kids.**


	5. Frances House, Illness and New Prussia

"You had to take two babies for yourself didn't you?!" Germany yelled "It's not my fault they had a tantrum! And besides they are awesome just like me, they must be my biological children!" he laughed and ran off. Germany sighed "Why do I even live with him?" he walked to the lounge room, they sat there and played with Luxembourg 'Maybe they aren't too bad' he thought for a minute 'I guess they're both kind of cute…' he sat down next to the twins. He picked up Luintenit and held her up to face level. She smiled at him "So adorable" he pulled her closer on placed her on his chest. Luintenit lately has been obsessed with people's cheeks; she kept squeezing everyone's cheeks, not hard of course. So as usual Germany's cheeks were played with, poked and squeezed etc. Luxembourg and Lanboni came up to Germany's legs. Germany scruffled their hair. Prussia returned with a double seated pram which had stuff in it, and bags that had more stuff in it "What is all that for?" he asked "Oh, I'm visiting France and Spain for a sleep over, we're going to bring the kids… can we take Luxembourg?" Germany looked at his child, she stared back with horror. She didn't really trust Uncle Prussia "Only if I go too" Prussia hesitated but agreed.

(Later on)

They got to France's house. They got to the front door and knocked. The door opened revealing the Frenchmen and Spaniard. They walked into the cozy lounge room which got it's warmth from the fire that was lit. Spain sat on the 2-seater lounge and played with Andorra. France sat near the fire nursing Jelliace and Aigle was talking with Musyka "Hey Prussia, Germany. Looks like you brought the whole tribe" France said "My kids and niece are so awesome I had to bring them!" he laughed. They got some beers out of the fridge, put the kids upstairs and started drinking.

(Upstairs)

They sat in the centre of the floor. The five babies waited for fun to arrive patiently "What should we do?" Musyka asked "Only one thing! We dress them up and take pictures! I'll ask papa if I can use the camera and some out fits". The two ran down stairs. Aigle ran to France "Papa can I use the camera? And some out fits you have?" he looked over to her "Qui, but why do want them?" she smiled "No reason" she ran off to get the camera and some out fits. They ran to the kitchen and got some food for everyone. They walked in and startled the babies "Hello babies! Want to take some pictures?" they dressed them in adorable out fits and took pictures. They looked through the camera "So adorable right Aigle?" she nodded and looked up "Hey what's wrong babies?" Jelliace walked up to them "Big sis, I don't feel so good" they glanced at each other "Maybe we should get the adults?" before they knew it Luxembourg spewed everywhere.

(Meanwhile down stairs)

They cracked open heaps of beers "Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a scream came from the room. They all ran up and slammed the door open "WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OK!?" they all shouted. They looked up and saw pale toddlers and babies and also vomit all over the sky blue carpet/lime green rug. The orange-cream walls were a mess and Luxembourg clung to the purple drapes. There were clothes everywhere as well. Musyka and Aigle stood on top of the messy pink sheets on her bed "What happened?" France went first. They all blocked their noses "The babies spewed everywhere! We dressed them up, took pictures and they spewed!" Aigle shouted in disgust. They all sighed and cleaned up the children's' mess. They picked up their sick babies and gave them some medicine and some water. They sat down on the lounge "Man, kids are hard to look after qui?"(France) "Si" (Spain) "Ja" (Prussia and Germany). The kids fell asleep in their parent's arms. Their chibi faces were adorable. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Germany opened, no one was there. He was about shut the door until he just noticed an object on the ground. He turned on the outdoor lights and found it was a basket, the contents covered by white cloth. Without dropping Luxembourg he picked up the basket and took it inside and sat on the carpet with it. He gently placed it on the floor "What is that?" Spain asked "I don't know. Let's see" They pulled back the sheet and it revealed a baby. He had hair like milk and his maroon eyes shone in the light from the fire "Awesome!" he yelled. They all looked at Prussia then back to the baby "It's like another you, bruder" Prussia smirked at his brother's comment and crouched towards the basket. Luintenit woke up as they got out the baby and sat him on the floor. Luintenit pushed Prussia's chest to get down "You want to get down? Why don't you meet the baby?" Prussia sat Luinenit in front of the baby. They stared at each other, icy eyes meeting fiery ones. Once they finished staring she randomly said "Big… brother… big brother!" she hugged him and smiled "HER FIRST WORDS!" Prussia squealed "Amigo, I suggest you take him in since your baby seems to like him… oh hey, there is a note!" Spain opened the letter and read aloud

_To who finds my baby,_

_Please take care of him. He is a nice baby but I am poor and don't want him in my dangerous situations. I hope you take care of him as I really need you too. His birthday is the 14__th__ of April, he is 1 years old, and his name is Christian. I thank you dearly for taking him in,_

_Sincerely, _

_Annabelle._

He finished up. It was official "From now on! You are to be New Prussia!" they had a new edition to the family.

**And that is over~! Another chapter for you, sorry it isn't the best but I hope you like it anyways and sorry for the wait. I will be posting more chapters eventually! :D I will try and draw the babies that I have made or have been submitted to me by the people! I love the support you guys give me, it really makes my day. Thank you! Yay! Also the characters may not be like they're meant to but I guess when you're a parent you kinda change your personality. Not that I am experienced in parenthood :/**


	6. Adventures!

**A/N: To save every one getting confused, babies can communicate with other babies/toddlers/kids. They can even slightly talk with Liechtenstein and Sealand, but it is difficult for them since they are way older. So if really young babies start talking, adults can't understand. The babies will try to talk to adults though. Thank you for reading.**

"Hungary, can I go and play outside with Bellum please?" Aquillius asked nicely

Hungary turned around from polishing and said "Of course, but get dressed first. You shouldn't run around in you pajamas" she smiled

"Okay, thank you!" he cheered. He hugged Hungary and went to his room to change.

He took off his clothes and put them in the laundry basket. He slipped into brown denim shorts that come to his knees and his white long sleeve shirt. He also had on some brown leather overalls. He ran outside.

He ran to the garden "Bellum! Would you like to play today? I thought we could adventure around!"

He glanced back, but looked back to whatever he was playing with "Ok. Where to?"

He thought for a bit "… how about to the river and then adventure from there. We could go for a swim too" He suggested.

Bellum nodded "Sounds fun" he muttered quietly

They wondered off to the shallow river. They started to swim upstream. They swam until the water reached their chests.

"Brother! I don't think this is safe. Lets tur-"he paused

"Aquillius, you said you wanted to explore right?" he turned to his brother

"Er, yes" he answered, nervous of what his twin had in mind

Yes brother grinned "What about those cave over there?"

*Gulp* he wondered why his brother wanted to go in there "Why in the caves, there should be better stuff to explore, and they look scary" he whined

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. What could possibly go wrong?" he said walking towards the caves, his not so confident brother right behind.

Aquillius looked around and noticed a small figure in the bushes "Huh?" he let go of Bellum and walked over. He reached out to touch it but it turned around and scared him. And the figure as well.

"Argh!" the figure screamed

Aquillius opened his eyes and took his hands away from his face. He saw that it was just a baby, but what was it doing out here by itself? Could it be lost? Abandoned? Raised by wolves? STOLEN?! He was freaking out about the baby by itself. Aquillius was just naturally caring. He calmed himself down. He thought for a bit. 'Could he be a country?'

"Um, excuse me little baby, but what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know. I just woke up from sleeping and can't remember much besides information about myself. I can't remember friends, family, places… who are you anyways?" the baby told him.

"Oh, that's a little sad you can't remember. My name's Aquillius, I'm 5"

The baby smiled "My name is Dagnarian, I'm 1. So why are you here?"

"I'm here exploring with my twin, Bellum. Would you like to come?"

"Yes please!" he jumped

Dagnarian was placed on Aquillius's shoulders. They walked over Bellum.

"Bellum! Look! I made a new friend!" he shouted excitedly

He turned around "Hey, his parents could be looking for him, put him back"

"But, he doesn't remember anything and he is all alone!" he teared up

*Sigh* "Fine. But don't ask for help!" he pouted.

They entered the cave. It was like walking into space but without stars. Really cool.

Bellum fiddled around for a torch or some source of light. He finally found one and lit it. The cave was quite large and cold. They wondered down the right path and ended in a big room. It wasn't much of a room, just a big clearing that was completely empty.

"Aquillius, do you think we could make a club out of this place? There are many tunnels…" Dagnarian questioned

"Hmmmmmmm…? I guess it would make a cool hangout! So why not?!" Aquillius looked at Bellum expectantly.

Bellum only nodded. Which made the other two extremely happy.

"Yaaaaay! We get to keep this place!" they both shouted

The next day they brought some stuff to decorate. There where lights (Fashlights and torches. There is no electrisiy in the cave) everywhere! Also tons of furniture.

**Ok. After long time I am done with a new chapter. SORRY SO MUCH! But hopefully I will post another soon ( I will post another but I don't know when). Also I just came up with an idea! Relationships! I wanted to know if you peeps would like to accept that because I don't want to randomly make a couple with out permission and have angry authors fuming they don't like it. The relationships can be friends, lovers, enemies, crush etc.**

**You can organize with another author a couple and both authors can tell me the couple so I know it is a both sided agreement. You can even organize you countries into a couple with mine if you wish, I will list my creations at the end of my A/N. You can make relation ships with your own babies of course since you don't need others permission.**

**Also I will try to make a facebook page of my account for the stories I make. You can post pictures of characters and stuff. So post some art work to me some how ^_^**

**Also you don't need to actually be an author to make couples and stuff. You just need to be the creator of a character. No one but you can make your babies have couples so don't worry.**

**So any ways here is a list of my characters that I invented!**

**Luintenit(Already paired)**

**Lanboni**

**Astrinia**

**Libertia**

**Catholia(Already paired)**

**Christainia(Already paired)**

**Nascosna**

**Valenitus (Already paired)**

**Jelliace **

**Planiciphor**

**Itovia**

**Itovio**

…

**The facebook page will be ILikeGoldFish XD so don't forget to look it up maybe! ^_^**

**I hope you like my story and continue to read it! X3**


	7. Finlandia loves Itovio!

Finlandia loved Itovio. No one knew because she never told anyone. Not even her papa Finland knew. Every time someone said that he walked past with someone she'd run over to the window, leaving Valenitus who she was just playing with staring in confusion. Not that he cared. But she felt like she couldn't hide forever. So she decided that she would slowly get to know him.

…

She waited at the park, hoping that he would go as well. They have never spoken so they don't really know each other personally.

Eventually, Itovio and Romano walked to the park. Itovio stomped to the playground (A couple of meters away from the sandpit where Finlandia was playing). He looked like he was in a bad mood. Romano sat down on a bench and Finland was walking around with Sweden who was holding Valenitus. She felt bad that he was upset. So since she is as sweet as she is, she went to see what was up with him.

"What's wrong Itovio? You look really sad" She said

He looked up at her, then down again "Stupid Romano made me go to the park instead of the beach" He mumbled.

"But the park can be just as fun as the beach. There is a lot more to do then just play here. There are many trees and stuff to play in. You just need to use your imagination!" She smiled

He looked up at her "I-is it alright if I play with you?"

Her smile grew wider "Of course you can!"

He smiled and they both ran off. They played in the trees for a little and then they played tips. Eventually they ran and fell into the meadow near the park. The grass and flowers where so long you could hide in there for a year (Not really)! They giggled and sat up. Finlandia looked into his eyes. She felt as if this was the moment.

"Um, Itovio I-"she was cut short

"Itovio! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?!" Romano shouted

"Shut up bastard! My friend was trying to say something!" he looked at her "What did you want to say Finlandia?"

"Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a play date one day?" she was too scared to admit her feelings

The other two stared "Ok" they said blankly

"When should we come over?" Romano asked

"Um, Saturday" she answerd

They nodded and said goodbye. She was so happy to make friends with Itovio.

(After she wandered back to Finland and Sweden)

"Papa! My friend is coming over on Saturday for a play" She shouted to Finland

"That is great but I don't know your friend. Who are they?" Finland was surprised about the sudden news.

"His name is Itovio! He is really nice to me!" she cheered

Finland laughed and they all went home.

**This is going to be continued in the next chapter! Don't forget to organize relationships and stuff! And I have made my facebook page hooray! Next chapter should come soon so sit tight!**


	8. Itovio and Finlandia's play date

Itovio and Romano walked down the path to Finland and Sweden's house.

"I can't believe your letting me go. Maybe you're not as much a stupid head as I though… But don't push it!" Itovio slightly… _praised _Romano. I think?

"Well if it makes you less grumpy then I guess it is not so bad" Romano said

Itovio ignored him and continued walking. They got there and rang the bell. They heard someone running, and then they heard a crash. And then they ran again and opened the door. Finland stood there with a lump on his head and a bruise on his cheek.

"Welcome guys! Come in! Finlandia is just up stairs!" he greeted "Finlandiaaaaaaaa! You friends are here to see youuuuuuuuu!" he called.

Finlandia ran down stairs. Her ruffled blue dress was so cute and here blue necklace was so pretty. She was wearing thongs as well which was not matching but as a hot country you can't blame her **(by thongs I mean what American [and possibly some other countries] know as flip flops. In Australia they are called thongs, so when I say thongs I mean shoes not underwear). **Itovio was stunned at how pretty she was. He thought she was the most prettiest!

"H-hi Finlandia" he blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hey Itovio! Uh, why are you so red?" she stared at him.

"Oh, it's just hot" he looked away

"Oh ok, I'll open some windows" she opened the windows and a gush of cold air came in. She walked away from the window and grabbed Itovio's hands "Let's go play upstairs!" they ran off upstairs.

Romano looked at Finland "When should I come back?"

Finland was surprised at this "You're not staying?"

"No I have some stuff to do" he said

They turned their heads to the sound of anxious footsteps. Itovio appeared!

"Don't leave me you bastard! Wait till later! I am sure your stupid things to do are lame!" he ran back upstairs

"Wow he is a lot like you Romano!" Finland laughed

"No! He is a little brat!" he paused and thought for a bit "Well I guess he can be a little good at times…"

Finland smiled "He'll come around. He just needs to spend some time with you. Try getting to know him better"

"Maybe. I am away a lot. Working" he sighed "I'll stay. Then I will take him to the beach"

(Mean while upstairs)

"That stupid asshole is always trying to leave me!" he sulked

"That isn't true. He is just trying to make you happy. And he let you over so you can play. That was nice of him!" she tried cheering him.

He looked at her "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend Itovio!" she was quiet for a second. Should she tell him? "I also… like you a lot" she went shy.

He frowned "Well of course. Friends are supposed to like each other"

"No, I don't mean that like!" she face palmed

"Oh, you mean the other like" he smiled "Well I like you too!"

Her face lit up like a light bulb "Really?"

"Yeah. You are really pretty" they both blushed "Hey I know! Why don't we get married! Then we can be with each other forever!" when you think about it, Itovio has a great imagination ^_^

Finlandia liked this idea "Yes! There should be some costumes and a lot of space in the attic! We can get married there! Valenitus can be the priest man!"

They both agreed and ran off to plan everything.

(Back to the Adults)

"I am gonna tell him we are going to the beach this afternoon" Romano said

"That would be good, I'll come with you!" Finland exclaimed

Sweden walked in with worried look on his face "Have you two seen Valenitus?"

They both gave him a puzzled look "No"

"Ok" Sweden ran off to look some more

The two shrugged and walked away. They walked upstairs to Finlandia's room. They opened the door to find the room childless. Toys were scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Maybe they are in the attic. There are many costumes in it, so they are probably dressing up" Romano nodded in agreement to Finland's words

(To the children)

Valenitus held up his book and asked of their vows. They held each other's hands and looked into their eyes.

"You can kiss now"

Itovio leaned in to peck her cheek

BANG!

"I told you they were up here" Finland grinned.

They noticed the kids were having some ceremony. "What the heck are you doing?" Romano asked

They both blushed "We were getting married… do you want some cake?" Finlandia smiled

They both agreed and they celebrated. What is to be of their 'marriage'?

**Sorry it took so long to post, my mum moved the computer I was using for this chapter to a part of the house where there is no internet range. And the next chapters may take a while because I am figuring out what to do next. So please stick with me. If you send me ideas and I haven't replied, I just haven't gotten time to read them yet but I will eventually read it. So till next time :)**


End file.
